


Meet Me in the Middle

by stardustink



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Switch, Alpha Kim Jongin | Kai, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Body Worship, Comedy, Dirty Talk, Frottage, Knotting, M/M, Omega Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Rimming, Romance, Scent Marking, Self-Lubrication, Slice of Life, Wolf AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 13:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13388904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustink/pseuds/stardustink
Summary: Kyungsoo doesn't like being tied down.Except Baekhyun tells him about the stranger at the bar and Chanyeol is apparently friends with him and introduces them.He thinks he needs another drink.





	1. The Starting Point

Contrary to popular belief, wolves don’t actually go crazy just from the scent of another wolf, at least not immediately. There are more stages to overcome before an alpha pounces on an omega, or even a beta. While an omega can only emanate pheromones to an alpha or beta when he or she is attracted. Which is why the petite male finds himself enjoy the company of wolves surrounding in on him at the dance floor.

 

The loud music and bodies grinding against each other isn't new to Kyungsoo. He's been living this life since he was sixteen, too young to keep the wrong hobbies but too old not to party.  


Kyungsoo is a flirt. He's flirted with every other guy on campus and even the ones outside. He's flirted with the singles but he likes the thrill of hooking up with those who are taken. He likes the desperate and angry  look of every boyfriend or even girlfriend of each men he's caught. He likes leaving pieces of their hearts cold on the floor.

  
  


Kyungsoo likes the freedom, the drinks, the feel of getting drunk. He likes the rawness, the feel of taking a long drag from a cigarette, smoke, nicotine and chemicals possibly poisoning his body. He likes his life this way. No rules, no commitment, no worries.  
  


“Hey you.” He hears Baekhyun spring up from behind him when he got bored of dancing and decided to stand at the corner where he can still scan the entirety of the room. Kyungsoo tilts his head to acknowledge his best friend.

  


“So where’s your Alpha?” Kyungsoo asks mockingly earning a light punch to the arm. Baekhyun pouts and sighs at the other male, “You do know Chanyeol is a good Alpha, right? he takes care of me and if you’ll just---” Kyungsoo groans.

  
  


“Not this again, Baekhyun.”

 

Piercing doe eyes glance around the room to search for the regular take home for tonight. Kyungsoo notices a guy by the bar, slim, dark hair pushed back and most likely gorgeous. The corner of his lips lift up to a smirk. Target locked. Baekhyun stops talking when he realized the usual silence from Kyungsoo and follows his gaze. He grins, now that is a good catch for Kyungsoo.

  


“Kim Jongin.”  
  


The doe eyed male looks at his best friend, “huh?” Baekhyun tilts his chin to motion at the guy sitting by the bar, a female alpha flirtatiously running her hand all over his arm, “Kim Jongin, senior, applied to med school after his third year and currently still admitted. Has a business degree and a dean’s lister with a perfect four.”

  
  
Kyungsoo is taken aback, “Sounds like he has no life to me.” Baekhyun shakes his head and laughs, Chanyeol is already at his side, pulling the petite male close to him and dropping a kiss on his temple.

  
  


“Oh Soo, he’s also the infamous Kim Jongin who’s captain of the dance club. Killer body waves and sinful hip thrusts. Strong and purely an Alpha.” Baekhyun adds and Chanyeol grumbles lowly in jealousy. “Don’t worry baby, I’m all yours,” the former says before kissing the latter on the cheek, Kyungsoo almost barfs.

  
  
  


“Please don’t do that in public,” Kyungsoo contemplates for a second, “or at least not in front of me.”

  


Baekhyun scoffs, “Don’t be a hypocrite. You change your men like you change your clothes, one of these days you’ll find your match.”

  
  


The other male just laughs, “Me? It’s not my fault they fall at my feet, those men already know the deal. No strings attached, just fun and hot fucks.” He already has a cigarette in hand and takes a long drag, Baekhyun winces at the smell of smoke.

 

“You really need to lay off the smoking and drinking, Soo.” Baekhyun comments as he sees Kyungsoo take a long swig of the cheap bottled beer right after. “Anyway, you should meet Jongin, he’s something else.”  


Kyungsoo laughs in disbelief, “You’re kidding, right? The guy sounds perfect and just too good to be true. I’m sure he’s got some dirty secret, like,” he inhales another drag before exhaling a cloudy white of smoke, “he could be impotent or, heaven forbid, _small for an alpha_.”

  
  


Chanyeol laughs good heartedly, “Man, I’m friends with the guy, he’s good company just give it a chance this once.” Kyungsoo looks amused and raises an eyebrow in reply. He nods and smirks just to humor the couple, “Since there’s no one good enough for tonight.”

  


“Lead the way then, Baekhyun’s Alpha.” This time, Baekhyun slaps his arm harder, “Ow!” Kyungsoo yelps.

  
  


Baekhyun seems satisfied, “That’s what you get.”

  
  
  
  
  


Chanyeol walks slowly because of Baekhyun and Kyungsoo’s never been thankful enough that he’s finally, for once in his life, able to keep up with a tall person. Sometimes he thinks Baekhyun’s alpha is too tall.

  


The crowd thins out and Kyungsoo’s steps falter when he smells Jongin’s scent. It’s much more stronger now that he’s close and it makes him a little bit weak to the knees, none of the other alphas or betas has ever had that effect on him before. He shakes it off as him being disappointed for not finding a good one night stand tonight.  


Dark hair pushed back, seductive eyes, crooked nose, thick lips pulled into a playful smile that frankly looks more seductive than it should be.  
  


In other words, this was Kim Jongin.

  
  
  


“Hey Jongin!”

  
  
  


Chanyeol’s deep voice rumbles between them and Kyungsoo sees the smile turn into a full grin, one that’s bright and honest. To say that he was stunned was an understatement, he was floored at sight of the handsome male.

 

“Chanyeol.”  
  


His voice was husky and deep and Kyungsoo is trying hard to keep his inner wolf inside. It only ever comes out whenever he’s engaged in something sexual but _this stranger_ , this _unfamiliar alpha_ , his scent and aura is different from the others.  
  


“Hey Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo hears Jongin greet his friends cheerfully, almost as if he’s as excited as child getting a new toy.

  


“And you are?” He’s brought out of his trance when Baekhyun pinches his side and his eyes snap towards the owner of the voice only to find Jongin’s dark eyes run over his face. He thinks he sees the alpha’s eyes dilate for a second but it’s gone in a flash.

  


Chanyeol laughs, “This is our friend Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo. He’s a sophomore.”  


“Hello, I’m Kyungsoo, one of the Do’s omega,” He introduces himself and Jongin’s eyes light up in recognition.

 

“Oh I know your hyung, Do Seungsoo? He’s a great mentor, I’m sure _the_ younger brother is just as amazing,” Jongin compliments.

 

Kyungsoo is surprised to hear no teasing or flirting tone in his voice. There was no comment about his position either and instead he finds warm eyes looking straight through his own and he can’t fight the smile that blooms on his face.

  


“Soo.”

  


He hears Baekhyun’s whisper faintly in the background, most likely surprised to see him smile genuinely at a stranger.

  
  
  
  
  


The night goes on and soon enough Baekhyun and Chanyeol head home but Kyungsoo and Jongin stays longer, too caught up with chatting. Kyungsoo was now seated beside Jongin, Jack Daniel’s in one hand and half a cigarette in the other, the ashtray set in the middle of the two males.  


Kyungsoo takes a drag and exhales lightly, so the smoke comes out thinner.

  
  
“Throughout the whole night, I’ve never seen you order any alcohol. I know you’re a doctor and all but seriously, it’s ridiculous”  


Jongin laughs taking no offense in the statement, the sound echoes in Kyungsoo’s ears, “First, I’m still in med school so I’m only a student, I do wish I was already a doctor. Second, I do drink but only to an extent. Third, like you said, I’m studying to be a doctor and I dance. I need to keep the discipline and be healthy,” He snatches Kyungsoo’s cigarette and inhales before letting out a thick cloud of smoke and stubs it on the ashtray, ridding it from the petite male’s hands.  
  


Kyungsoo stares dumbfounded.  


“And remember, it’s great advantage not to drink among hard drinking people,” Jongin says. The younger male recovers and blurts out, “Fitzgerald, The Great Gatsby.” Jongin’s eyes are lidded when he stares at Kyungsoo, “You know your literature, little omega.”  
  


The petite male scoffs, “I am little and I am an omega but ~~\---~~ ”, he stops himself, but what?

  
  


Jongin sighs, “I wasn’t trying to imply anything when I called you an omega, Kyungsoo.” The said male clears his throat, “I know.” he replies meekly. Gods he must be getting drunk.

 

The alpha changes the subject, “Tell me, why do you drink then?” he asks teasingly.

 

This time, the omega smirks, “I drink to make other people more interesting.” Jongin chuckles and shakes his head, “Hemingway?”

 

Kyungsoo nods, happy that Jongin got the joke, “Or maybe it was just Do Kyungsoo,” he adds boldly and Jongin laughs even harder, earning a drunken giggle from the petite male.

  
  
  
Kyungsoo was mistaken.

 

Kim Jongin was not perfect, he was a  fucking chaos waiting to happen.

 


	2. Wakeup Call

“Chocolate or vanilla?” Jongin asks when he turns to Kyungsoo who was holding a basketful of different kinds of snacks, mostly Doritos, nacho chips and about five different kinds of dips. The younger male thinks about it for a while before he replies with, “Chocolate?” he grins. The older male drops the Ben and Jerry fudge brownie sundaes in his own basket.  

 

Two weeks passed by with Kyungsoo and Jongin’s relationship blossoming into an easy and comfortable acquaintanceship. It started with the older alpha dropping off the young omega back at the latter’s dorm and directly going back to his own apartment later. Kyungsoo thought it was a pity that they didn’t end up in bed, Jongin was quite different from any other guy he’s ever met.  
  


The older male wasn’t exactly a prude nor was he naive, his dancing skills and flirty acts while they were on the dance floor that night they met was proof enough.  
  


But the thing that separated him from most was the fact that he was a gentleman.

  
  


Kyungsoo’s never met a man so charismatic and oozing with masculinity but still be gentle and surprisingly funny. The young omega didn’t expect Mr.Perfect-Dean’s-lister-and-future-doctor would be fun to be around with. Jongin was pretty weird but he was the right kind of weird that Kyungsoo understands, seeing as he was eccentric himself. They already have inside jokes that would probably make Baekhyun cry from hearing how hopeless his friends are.  
  


The final strike was finding out their love for the same genres of movies—anything suspenseful, thriller, action, psychological and the occasional comedy. They made a routine of exchanging movie lists during the first week and decided to hang out the weekend after.

  
  
  


“Are we all set?”

  
  
  


Kyungsoo nods and before he could protest, Jongin’s already pulled his card out and took the basket from his grasp. It’s not that he thinks he’s being stripped off of his masculinity because the older male and alpha automatically assumed that he was to pay—no, it was the fact that Kyungsoo’s heart skipped a beat for thinking of how nice it is to be taken care of like this.

  
  
  


He hated it.

  
  
  


That night was the first time Kyungsoo sets foot in the alpha’s bachelor pad. When they arrived at Jongin’s home, Kyungsoo’s jaw dropped down at the sight of the size and modern architecture of the place. What amazed the omega even more were the pictures of Jongin’s family and friends set up in pretty black frames on top of the fireplace ledge as well as on the walls. It made the place seem warmer and more like a home.

  
  


“You never told me you lived in a penthouse,” he pauses, “In Gangnam.” He turned around to face the alpha who was heading towards the kitchen to prepare the snacks they bought. Kyungsoo followed him and he’s welcomed by the sight of a large kitchen, way bigger than the size of his own dorm room and that’s saying something because he’s in a three-occupant-space. All the cupboards, if he can even call it that, is flat against the walls, decorated by alternate sleek white paint and a rich blood-red paint. The fridge was large and a classic black with silver lining. There’s a large island right in the middle with black marble and a pretty chandelier that sparkles like diamonds over the lights it’s holding over it.

  
  


Jongin puts the rest of the tubs of ice cream in the freezer so it doesn’t melt and he leaves their selected pints out on the counter, as he asks Kyungsoo to take the snacks out of the bags.

  
  


“I didn’t think it was important.” The alpha responds nonchalantly, busy organizing the groceries.

  
  


Kyungsoo almost jumps at the voice behind him, he could feel Jongin’s hot breath against his nape and he unconsciously holds his breath.  He exhales when he feels the warmth leave his body and sees the bag of Tostitos now in Jongin’s hands. He grumbles, “You still could’ve given me a heads up! I went out wearing sweats, I could’ve worn something nicer.”

  
  


Jongin laughs, the sound sending tingles right down Kyungsoo’s spine. The alpha takes the ice cream and puts them on the tray before staring right at the omega’s eyes, “You still look great either way so let’s go watch the movie now and quit worrying okay?” The tone of the older male leaves no room for argument and Kyungsoo nods in compliance.

  
  


The movie ended with both males still munching on nacho chips with quesadilla dip and chugging down soda.

  
  


“First of all, Nick is stupid for cheating on Amy. Why would he cheat I don’t understand?” Kyungsoo finally lets out his frustration. Jongin takes his time with chewing and swallowing before he responds. The alpha thinks about it for a while.

  
  
  


Jongin stands to pick Kyungsoo up and turn his body so the latter’s legs are spread between the former’s legs and they were facing each other. Jongin sits across Kyungsoo and the omega looks at him in confusion, “Just so we could talk properly,” Jongin says before answering the previous question, “I think they both got lost somewhere in the middle. At least Nick did. They stopped talking and he stopped trying until he met the younger and hotter girl and started to try again. It doesn’t help that both of them are most likely screwed up in the head.”

 

The omega takes this into account but quickly retorts with, “I know the plot is crazy and everything but all I could think of was how he cheated.” Kyungsoo thinks it’s funny, it’s hilarious and absurd of him to even think about feeling wronged when in reality he helps and encourages going behind people’s back. Pathetic.  
  


The alpha smiles at him in sympathy, “Sometimes, people are just too blinded by their greed that they want more when the one they need is right in front of them. I think the movie wants to portray marriage in a fictional way, but the message is clear—marriage is poisonous in the writer’s eyes and probably for a lot of people too.”

 

“It’s not fair,” Kyungsoo weakly replies. The younger feels large warm hands grab his own, Jongin’s thumb caressing the back of his hand. The alpha’s touch is comforting to the omega, he feels unusually protected and secure. He’s not quite sure why the simple touch affects him this much, or better yet, why he’s letting Jongin touch him at all.

 

Kyungsoo thinks it’s stupid to think this way. He’s never felt guilty of what he does and yet watching a movie suddenly changes that? Impossible. Although he doesn’t want to admit it, he thinks that maybe it wasn’t the result of the movie. Maybe, it was who he was with.

  
  


No.

  
  


This won’t do.

  
  
  
  


Two months after meeting and developing some type of friendship, one where both males have fun together but not really know much about the other, the rumors finally reach Jongin’s ears. One of the alpha’s good friends, Jung Soojung comes barging in the canteen at the hospital while they were on a lunch break.  
  


The gorgeous female beta’s eyes were slightly red and her face stained with tear tracks. Sehun, Jongin’s best friend, nudges the other people at the table towards the walking figure. Sooyeon Jung, also known as Jessica, one of their mentors, quickly stands up to embrace her younger sister. The whole group sits in confusion and worry until Jongin hears Soojung mention Kyungsoo’s name.

  
“Do Kyungsoo, that fucking omega,” Jongin hears Soojung spit out the word like it was filthy and disgusting, “You!” he hears Soojung raise her voice and he sees everyone turn to him. Soojung’s face is suddenly close to his own, eyebrows scrunched up in anger and sadness, eyes piercing and full of hate, lower lips caught between her teeth, trying not to sob all over again.

 

The angry beta shoves Jongin quite hard and the latter growls, instincts kicking in but when he sees Soojung’s expression soften, he tries to calm himself in understanding. The girl’s knees buckle under her weight and Jongin stands up to help her sit on a chair, their friends stood up to give them privacy, leaving Jongin, Soojung, Sehun and Jessica alone.  
  


“Aren’t you dating Kyungsoo?” Soojung asks once she’s calmed down. Jongin’s face is transfixed in confusion as he shakes his head. “But you hang out right? Shouldn’t he finally be fucking happy that he’s caught the Kim Jongin’s attention?” The female beta is starting to raise her voice again.  
  


“Soojung, I have no idea what you’re talking about. Can you just calm down and try to tell us exactly what happened? You hate hospitals,” Jongin answers, voice laced with confusion and worry. Soojung looks like she’s about to bawl her eyes out again and the alpha is patient as he waits for the beta to talk.  
  


Soojung holds onto the alpha’s hands tighter, as if she’s going to fall if she doesn’t, “Minho,” her voice cracks, “he, he cheated on me with Do Kyungsoo.” Jongin couldn’t help but laugh slightly, “Minho cheated? On you?” The alpha shakes his head, “Impossible, and Kyungsoo? He’s not that kind of person.”

  
  


This time Sehun interferes and confirms Soojung’s statements, “You didn’t know?” the younger alpha asks, expression subtle but Jongin can see the worry and a little bit of disgust. The older alpha shakes his head, “Know what? Kyungsoo is really nice and—” he’s cut off when the beta slaps his hand off.

  
  


Soojung stands up, eyes sharp and fists clenched, “Jongin, he sleeps with everyone! How do you not know this? He likes those alphas and betas who are in a relationship and haven’t been claimed or mated yet. He’s a dirty slu―” The older alpha stands up and this time Soojung quickly shuts up at the look he’s giving her. Jongin’s anger is obvious and he rarely gets pissed off and it’s scary when he is.

  
  


“Do not call him that. You’re both my friends but calling him that is way out of line Soojung.”

  
  


Sehun shakes his head, “Calm the fuck down Jongin, Soojung is already upset don’t lose your temper right now,” The older alpa is quiet at first but his expression turns softer. Jongin redirects his attention to the younger alpha, “Tell me everything you know.”

  
  
  


The younger alpha is hesitant, “Are you sure?” Jongin just nods.

  
  
  


“Do Kyungsoo—everybody knows him. At least what he’s said to do. He’s charming and let’s face it, he’s a hot omega,” Jongin resists the urge to growl and he doesn’t even know why he feels the need to be defensive over Sehun’s statement. “It’s not that he sleeps around with pretty much everyone but when he does, it’s usually those who are in a relationship and haven’t been claimed or mated yet. Although, I guess the tides have changed because Minho and Soojung are mates. You do understand how dangerous this is, right?”

  
  
  


Jongin is quiet, his head not quite taking all of the information in. Kyungsoo really didn’t seem like the type of person to do all those things at least not for the past two months that they’ve spent together. They’ve made sure to hang out at least twice a week those past two months, even if they both had busy schedules and when they weren’t together, they would contact each other through text or call. They’re usually either having movie marathons or checking out every restaurant that seemed hip or just had good food. Kyungsoo’s gone clubbing less as far as Jongin is concerned, that’s what the omega has been telling him whenever they talk on the phone or see each other. Truth to be told, Jongin likes the company of the omega. He doesn’t know why but he feels so drawn to him and he just wants to be near him and get to know him more.

 

But then again, these are Jongin’s friends. They were his friends since middle school and they wouldn’t lie about such things, would they? But maybe, just maybe, they were mistaken?

 

The loud ringtone has Jongin pulled out of his trance.

 

Caller

Little Soo

 

Jongin looks at Soojung and Sehun and the beta looks away while the younger omega urges him to answer the phone.

 

“Jongin hyung, what took you so long to answer? I’ve been wanting to tell you about this—” Kyungsoo gets cut off when Jongin interrupts him, remembering how Soojung looked so sad while talking about her mate earlier.

 

Jongin is calm and composed when he speaks, “Kyungsoo, do you know Minho?”

 

The line on the other end is all of a sudden, completely silent. It makes Jongin want to scream because his friends were right, he could feel Kyungsoo’s hesitance, fear and guilt.

 

“What are you talking about?” the omega finally responds after a few seconds.

Jongin lets out a sigh, “Look—my friend, she’s well, she’s Minho’s mate and she told me something that happened involving you. I want to know your side too, Soo. I know you’re not someone who will do those things, right?”

  
  


“But what if I am?”

 


	3. Hit and Run

_“An empty bed with my shit so crazy_

_Oh, oh, hit and run, baby_

_Now I'm all alone_

_And I ain't got no one to call home baby”_

_[Hit & Run](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jm7FA-7n_kU) _

 

 

“What’re you talking about? Are you joking?” Jongin asks, trying to keep calm even though his thoughts are going haywire and all he wants to do is run to Kyungsoo and talk to the omega face to face.

 

He hears the younger sigh, “Do you believe it then?” Kyungsoo asks quietly.

 

“Should I?” He replies.

 

There’s a pause.

 

“Minho’s my second cousin, and before you say that it’s possible to mate with second cousins, we’re not in any way like that.” The omega finally answers.

 

Jongin sighs in relief, albeit he’s still very apprehensive and he glances at Soojung and motions for her to wait before, “Alright I believe you but we’re still going to have a talk later when I get off my shift okay? I’ll pick you up. The alpha firmly says before getting off the phone.

  
  


“Did you know that Minho has a second cousin?” Jongin asks, attention now directed to the female beta. Soojung nods her head, feeling a little bit calmer, “He has a pretty big family so yeah I know  he has a bunch of second cousins. But what are you trying to get at?”

 

Jongin remains silent, raising an eyebrow at her.

“Are you saying that Kyungsoo is part of Minho’s family tree?” This time, Sehun butts in.

  
  


Soojung shakes her head, “That can’t be. Minho and I have dated for a year before our instincts kicked in and we just recently mated. I still would’ve been able to meet Kyungsoo at one of their family get togethers. Plus, I saw them…” the beta trails off.

 

The older alpha reaches out and puts a hand on her shoulder to pacify her, “But Soojung, you did say he has a big family right? What if Kyungsoo doesn’t attend the family gatherings that you go to? Or if he has, maybe you were the one who wasn’t present? Either way, I’m still going to talk to him about this to get the full story okay? I’m really hoping it’s all just a big misunderstanding.”

 

The pretty beta sighs nodding, “I’m sorry Jongin, I got really carried away I hope you understand how much more powerful my emotions are especially when my mate is involved. I will entrust this whole thing to you though and I hope you’re right.”

 

Jongin smiles opening his arms, “Come here you big baby,” he says and Soojung rolls her eyes playfully and finally cracks a smile, “it’s okay, I know. I can’t say I understand exactly but I will in time.”

 

They pull away and smile at each other, Sehun puts a hand of both Jongin and Soojung’s shoulders, “We good guys?”

 

Both the alpha and beta nod.

 

“I really hope you find a lovely mate Jongin. I really do.” Soojung says.

 

Jongin can only smile.

  
  
  


It’s already 9:30 p.m. by the time Jongin ends his shift, still earlier than most and he could only be thankful that his mentor had to leave early as well. He hurries to his apartment to wash up so he could drive over to Kyungsoo’s place.

 

It was already 11p.m. when he arrives at the omega’s dorm. He doesn’t know why but he’s quite nervous when he calls the younger male to let him know he was already outside, waiting. Kyungsoo picks up right at the second ring and Jongin smiles widely.

 

“You were expecting me weren’t you?” He teases and he hears the omega scoff.

 

“Well you did say you were gonna pick me up, genius.” Kyungsoo replies but he was obviously smiling.

 

Jongin shakes his head, “Already tiny, get your butt out here so we can talk and you can go back inside immediately.”

 

He hears shuffling and the sound of bags being zipped through the phone.

 

“Uhm, actually about that…” the young omega starts, a little bit nervous, “Do you mind if I just stay over? It’s the weekend anyway and my roommate Jongdae has an early shift at work tomorrow and I don’t wanna bother him later because honestly who knows for how long we’re going to talk.”

 

The alpha is a little taken aback but he reckons the omega did have a point and it wouldn’t hurt. They’ve never had a sleepover before even when they had movie marathons that ended until 5 or 6a.m. since Jongin still religiously drove Kyungsoo back to the dorm afterwards.

 

“Sure.”

 

“That’s great, thanks.” Kyungsoo says and if Jongin listened a little bit more he would’ve heard the other’s slight stutter and hesitance.

  
  
  


Kyungsoo comes out after five minutes and they both greeted each other, not saying anything until they reached Jongin’s pad. The older male did notice how the omega dressed and yes he had to admit, Kyungsoo dressed quite nicely but tonight, the latter was dressed a bit provocatively.

 

The pretty omega was dressed in black shorts that came up to his mid thigh and yes it was summer and it was hot but Jongin didn’t peg Kyungsoo’s style to be close to that but he also thinks that it’s most likely because of the weather and setting. They were going to sleep and it made sense for Kyungsoo to wear whatever’s comfortable for him. Jongin also noticed the plain black v-neck shirt that brought out the younger’s pale skin tone and narrow shoulders as soon as they got into the penthouse.

 

Kyungsoo has a slight bounce in his step, obviously more comfortable to move around the older male’s place now as he’s been over more than a hundred time already. Jongin notices him smirking and the alpha raises an eyebrow before calling the other’s attention. The omega was looking for ice cream, almost unnecessarily bent over too much since the freezer was set below the fridge. If Jongin didn’t know better, he’d think the other was trying to seduce him.

  
  


“Alright we still have to talk so when you’ve gotten your ice cream go to the living room okay?” Jongin says and the omega nods.

  
  


It doesn’t take awhile for Kyungsoo to join the alpha and he sits next to him, one leg up on the couch so that he’s facing him. The omega subtly widens his eyes as to appear more innocent and cute, he knows how much it affects people especially alphas. He just hope Jongin would buy it too.

 

“Care to explain what happened?” Jongin starts, seemingly unaffected, Kyungsoo notes but he waits and answers for the meantime.

 

“Like I said we’re just cousins and we’re actually quite close. He’s just like a big brother to me and he likes to take care of his younger siblings and cousins nothing more nothing less.” Kyungsoo answers and continues to eat.

 

Jongin hums in agreement, “Okay but Soojung wouldn’t have been so frustrated and sad if she didn’t have any basis, did something happen?”

 

Kyungsoo bites his lower lip and subtly brings up both legs and puts them on Jongin’s lap not missing the longer than a second glance that the alpha did, he smirks. His plan is working.

 

“Well, usually these male and female mates who aren’t alphas are also very gullible into thinking that just because they’re mated, it means that their mate is theirs. Although I guess you could say Minho hyung is truly Soojung’s but anyway Minho hyung just kissed me on the forehead and cheek that during our grandfather’s seventieth birthday last Saturday and he only really does does that to annoy me so she probably saw that.” The omega shrugs, eating his ice cream nonchalantly.

 

“Is it true that you get involved with…”Jongin starts and Kyungsoo stops eating.

 

He stops.

 

Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow, “With people who are in relationships?” he finishes.

 

Jongin nods,”Yes. People who are committed.”

 

The younger male laughs without humor, “They aren’t very committed then, don’t you think?”

 

The older male was taken aback by the omega’s response, it was true that infidelity isn’t just committed by one person but it seems as if Kyungsoo has taken part in it before.

 

“It doesn’t matter, it doesn’t make either of the two people right. Is it true then?” Jongin asks.

Kyungsoo sighs dramatically,”Yes hyung, why? Do you find me disgusting now huh? Am I so low and a slut in your eyes now? Honestly, it doesn’t really matter because I know I am.”

 

This time Jongin sits up, takes bowl from Kyungsoo’s hands and sets it on the coffee table—not even minding if the glass shatters and he moves on top of the omega, almost leaning on him. The alpha’s eyes flash a red before turning into gold and his scent was much more stronger, filling the room. The younger male beneath him cowers in fear but tries to regain his composure by smirking and tilting his head.

 

“I don’t see you as any of that, what I do want to know and understand is why you do those things.” Jongin says, voice deep and raspy, as if he’s controlling himself from letting out a growl. His inner wolf clawing at him and wanting to take control of Kyungsoo.

 

Kyungsoo’s eyes widen a little in surprise, not expecting the response that he’s getting. He thought Jongin was going to have his way with him and then he’d be able to move on from all the weird feelings that the older causes every single day. Kyungsoo’s whole plan was to make Jongin fuck the unreasonable and irrational thoughts and emotions that’s been going through his mind these days but it was harder than he thought.

 

The young wolf kept forgetting that Jongin was unlike any other alphas he’s been and he doesn’t just submit to his wolf’s desires to mount and claim. Jongin seems more of the type who likes the chase before he fucks someone. At least that’s what Kyungsoo wants to believe.  

  
  


Kyungsoo shrugs,”Don’t worry, it’s not because I have some weird and melodramatic background story. I just like to have a good time and being tied down would just take that away from me plus like I said, if the alphas and betas were faithful to their partners then they wouldn’t play around with me.”

 

Jongin couldn’t believe his ears and his eyes are a bright gold by now, his scent filling the room and rubbing off on Kyungsoo making the small omega whimper and whine.

 

“Stop doing this Soo. One day you’ll find someone you’ll love so much it hurts and if someone new comes and decides to take them away and seduce them, it won’t be as fun anymore. Yes, if they do love you just as much they wouldn’t be affected but what if it’s your chance to get a taste of your own medicine? What will you do then?” Jongin asks, leaning back once again and shaking his head and running his fingers through his hair in slight frustration.

 

Kyungsoo doesn’t know what gets into him when he sits on his legs and turns to fully face Jongin and he suddenly leans forward to plant a quick peck on the alpha’s lips who’s momentarily surprised before cupping the younger male’s face once again to kiss him properly. The older male’s lips are soft and gentle against Kyungsoo’s own, the omega notes, it’s almost as if the former is handling him like he was a precious gem. As if he was worth something.

Jongin’s tongue darts out and Kyungsoo gasps in surprise and the former takes the opportunity to lick around the latter’s mouth, feeling the omega’s tongue against his. The alpha’s hands are wandering and they settle on the younger male’s waist, pulling him closer until the small male was on his lap. It was both hot and cold at the same time, both their pheromones clouding their minds and making them submit to temptation.

  
  


It takes a couple more minutes before the alpha comes to his senses and pulls away slowly, with Kyungsoo trying to lean in for more except Jongin keeps him in place and puts a finger on the petite male’s thick red lips. Jongin takes deep breaths to calm himself and not think of lewd thoughts especially with his finger touching the omega’s lips—lips he kissed just a minute ago.

  
  


“Go out with me.” He says.

  
  


Seconds passed with empty silence.

  
  


Kyungsoo just stares at the alpha before he bursts out into giggles and Jongin just stares in confusion, wondering if he said something wrong.

  
  


When the pretty omega calms down, he wipes away the tears from his eyes and shakes his head, “What are you talking about Jongin? I just told you I’m not one to date and now you’re asking me out?” He says, tone sarcastic.

 

Jongin nods, his hands have long been placed on the younger’s thick thighs, and he unconsciously caresses them,”I know. What I’m proposing is, well, I could be your fuck buddy until either of us finds a prospective partner or a mate.”

 

‘Fuck’ Jongin thinks, what was he saying? What was he getting himself into?

 

Kyungsoo clicks his tongue,”Ah but wouldn’t we get bored of each other? I really like what I’m doing right now, different people, different experiences, different cocks, different feeling…” he says teasingly and provokingly. Honestly, the feeling of being with different alphas and betas wasn’t any different, it was just a normal and quite honestly—boring.

 

He continues, “And, you don’t even really know me yet _alpha_. I haven’t shown you my real activities seeing as I do also genuinely want to be your friend.”

 

Jongin’s grip on the omega’s thighs is firm and his expression unreadable,”I don’t think it’s a secret that I am attracted to you Kyungsoo but I’m not just suggesting this because of that. I think of you as a friend and I, as most purebred alphas, feel a sense of protectiveness over those who are dear to them and this is my way of doing that. Now if you really don’t want it then there’s no way I could tell you what to do.”

 

He studies Kyungsoo’s expressions carefully, the omega’s eyebrows are furrowed in a thoughtful expression and his small hands were clenched against his shirt.  

 

“Well Kim Jongin, I’ll grant your wish but I will let you know that I’m not one to be faithful nor am I one to be told what to do.” Kyungsoo finally replies, tilting his head as if to challenge the alpha.

 

Jongin smirks and grabs onto Kyungsoo’s waist once again, leaning closer to the omega, “Well Do Kyungsoo, how about this, four months of being just with me and then if you still believe that one alpha can satisfy you then go ahead and do what you what.”

 

Kyungsoo sighs, “Alright, since this is the first time and it does sound a little interesting I’ll humor you this once, just don’t get all clingy on me after the four months is over.”

 

The omega squeaks when Jongin swiftly thrusts upwards, causing both of their groins to rub against each other.

 

“Deal.”


End file.
